1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display and a driving circuit therefor, and more specifically, to an organic light emitting display and a driving circuit thereof capable of preventing a leakage current.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, organic light emitting display have been used as display devices of portable information terminals, such as personal computers, mobile phones, and PDAs, or display devices of various information apparatuses. In addition, various types of light emitting display devices have been developed to have smaller weights and sizes than a cathode ray tube. In particular, organic light emitting display having high luminescent efficiency, brightness, and a wide viewing angle have drawn attention as display devices.
An organic light emitting display according to the related art includes an organic light emitting display panel having pixels electrically coupled between scan lines and data lines intersecting the scan lines, a scan driver supplying a scan signal to the scan lines, and a data driver supplying a scan signal to the data lines. The scan driver supplies scan signals to the organic light emitting display panel through the scan lines in sequence, and the data driver supplies data signals to the organic light emitting display panel through the data lines in sequence. The organic light emitting display panel is electrically coupled to the data lines and the scan lines and is supplied with the data signals and the scan signals to thereby emit light.
In such an organic light emitting display panel, as the scan lines and the data lines intersect each other in a matrix structure, a parasitic capacitor is formed at intersections of the data lines and the scan lines, which causes coupling capacitance. Therefore, a problem exists that the scan signals sequentially supplied from the scan driver to the scan lines may vary due to the coupling capacitance caused by the data lines intersecting the scan lines.